


Galran Keith x Altean Lance

by Greytail8573



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: Keith is part Galran and part human. and he has just become the newest guard for the Crown Prince of AlteaLance is the Crown Prince of Altea. he just got a new guard to torture
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	1. Keith POV

Keith sat in the presence of Emperor Zarkon, Empress Honerva and Prince Lotor. He kneels respectfully several feet away. He stares in disbelief at the Royal Family  
“You mean to say,.. I’m being removed from the palace guard?” Keith asks in surprise. “But I’m the captain!”  
“Your only being moved, Yorak. I mean Keith,..” Honerva smiles wryly at Keith as she says his human name. “This is the first step in integrating our 2 planets.”  
It didn’t happen when you married Zarkon? Keith thinks bitterly.   
“Mother,” Lotor turns to Honerva. “Does King Alfor and Queen Melanor know of this plan?”  
“Of course, my son. They asked for a new guard, and we’ll give them one.” Honerva pats his head as if he was only 5 years of age instead of 18.   
“I’ll try my best, Empress. Vrepit sa.” Keith stands and puts a fist over his heart.  
“Vrepit sa.” the Royal Family responds with the same motion.  
On the way home, Keith thought about his new assignment. An Altean palace guard. Assigned to the crown prince of Altea. This was an honor. He’d get to see Takadashi again. The only downside would be that he'd have to leave his mother, Krolia.   
“Hi, Keith. How was your day?” Krolia asks as Keith walks in the door.   
“It was fine. I’m being removed from the palace guard and being put on Altea.” Keith mutters as he sets his bag down. “Aside from that, life is fine.”  
“Keith,..” Krolia grabs Keith’s hand. “Come here.”  
Keith turns to his mother. “Yeah?”  
“You are luckier than any other Galran on this planet. You have 2 planets to call home. Dibazaal will always be here, and so will Earth. We’re just adding Altea to the mix.” Krolia handed Keith a picture from the book in her hand. It showed Krolia, a young Takadashi and a baby, probably Keith.  
Keith looked his mother in the eye. “A-are you saying I should go?”  
“Yes, Keith. Go. Be great. Make me proud.” Krolia’s eyes shone with tears. “I will miss you so much, Keith.”  
Keith hugged his mother then began packing. It took awhile but he did it. The bag held his casual clothing and the standard issue Blade of Marmora armor and knife/sword along with some toiletries.


	2. Lance POV

Lance lay on the floor in his room. He just didn’t want to move. Sure, he wanted to meet his new guard, but he was so tired. A full day of following his older sister Allura and her guard around was exhausting. Why do girls go to so many stores? There was a knock on the door, jolting Lance out of his thoughts.  
“Come in,..” he calls.  
The door opens and in comes his father and a Galran. Lance jumps up.  
“Why is there a Galran in the palace?!” Lance turns to his father in a fever of rage. These were the people who tried taking over Altea and the rest of the system. Even if he was young, there wasn’t any doubt that he was drafted into the army to achieve “victory or death.”  
“Lance,” His father grabs Lance’s shoulders. “We are forming an alliance with Dibazaal. This is just the first step. Along with adding Galran guards to the palace, your sister will be marrying the prince.”  
“Uh, Dad? Pidge is 15.”  
Alfor sighs. “Your older sister, Lance.”  
“Oh,..” Lance looks over his father’s shoulders to see the face of his new guard. He had dark hair and fair skin, if you can call fur skin, and dark eyes. The mark on his face faded into his hair and his casual wear was grubby, showing that he had lived in poverty most of his life. His dark eyes stared ahead, never making eye contact. He had mastered the expression that all guards had, meaning he had been a guard for a long time. Maybe even became a captain.  
“Give him a chance, son.” Alfor says.   
Lance grunts in defeat.  
“Thank you, Lance.” Alfor sighs in relief. “I’ll let you 2 talk.”  
Alfor leaves the room. Lance looks at the guard and realizes he didn’t know his name.   
“So um,..” Lance starts, a little embarrassed. “I never caught your name,..”  
“Keith.” the guard looks Lance in the face for the first time and smiles. It was a real smile, not the pained ones the other guards gave Lance, a true and genuine smile.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Keith.” Lance holds out his hand for Keith to shake. The Galran takes it.


	3. Keith POV

The guard’s barracks were beautiful compared to the ones on Dibazaal. It had a bed and a nightstand and each guard had their own room. Keith was amazed that the king and queen trusted him as much to give him his own room.   
“So, your the new guard,..” an Altean had sneaked up on Keith from behind. Resisting the urge to pull out his knife and stab the man, Keith turned around.  
“Yes.” Keith nods. “You must be the captain here?”  
The man nods. “Captain Ran of the royal guard. You are?”  
“Keith. I was the captain of the guard on Dibazaal, but that doesn’t count here, does it?”  
“I’m sorry to say that it doesn’t count here. You report to your post at dawn, alright?”  
“Why dawn?” Keith wonders aloud.  
“Prince Lance gets up very early. Its best to be prepared.” Ran warns.  
Later, while Keith lay on his bed that night, Keith wonders why Ran had taken a tone of warning when telling him about Lance’s morning procedures.


End file.
